


No More

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of gore, Hunting, M/M, Memories, Pain, Samifer - Freeform, The Cage, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's out of the Cage and Hell, his soul back as well. He is clean of hallucinations, nightmares and Lucifer, to be exact. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

Sam headed out towards his car, exiting a light yellow house. Dean and him had split up, like usual to go check out important parts of their recent case. His visit had been cut short due to the lack of evidence given to him. He had atleast gotten out that whatever had attacked her family and slaughtered her son and dog, had looked like her husband; Exactly like him.He never showed back home. Sam guessed a shapeshifter or maybe even demon possession. Of course, the girl was frightened and cried non-stop. Sam didn't want to watch her ramble on and go through boxes and boxes of tissues, so he pried a bit more and excused himself. Hopefully Dean would be luckier with his part. 

Sam decided to call Dean later, for he had only taken 5 minutes, 7 to be exact. The Winchester began to search the woman's husband on his phone, when he got an odd feeling in his stomach. It was hard to describe what it felt like, but sort of like... dread. Like his instincts were screaming at him to run away immediately. Sam made a confused expression, as he tried his best to shake the creeping feeling. He looked around for the source of the odd sinking feeling, but to his dismay, he found nothing. He quickly started up the car to escape the area he was in. Maybe it was just that. 

The hunter slowly pulled out of the driveway of the woman's house, exiting into the road he followed to get there. Then, he had the urge. 

Sam quickly glanced up at the car's front window, examining everything to make sure it had stayed the exact same the last time he looked. To his cautiousness, he found nothing. His eyes darted around until, they reached the rear view mirror. Maybe it was the feeling that caused him to do this, or just him simply being raised as a hunter. Sam stared at the... thing he saw.

He. So familiar, yet new and surprising. So much hate, yet a deep sound of swollen heartbeats. So badly he wanted to harm, yet how he longed for the grasp of his touch.

Speak of the Devil. Lucifer sit in his back seat, the same old sinister and hateful but loving grin plastered across his face. However, despite his vivid eyes and realistic smirk, whenever the Winchester whirled around, he found nothing there. 

'Please, no. My God, no. I'm sick of this already.' Sam pleaded his brain and soul.

Instead of the painful hallucinations, though, Sam was overwhelmed with the next worst-Memories. Not just any memories, nor just fearful memories. Memories of his most vivid time together with him.

The Cage.

~

"Aw, what's wrong, Sammy? Why so sad all of a sudden?" Lucifer teased, flicking at Sam's chains. "We were having so much fun!"

Sam sneered, turning away from the Devil. "Fun? Yeah, I don't think so. You. Will. Regret. This." He acknowledged the feel of his own fresh blood dripping out of his newly-sliced wound. 

"Negativity might not be the best for you in a situation like this, my sweet little-"

"Don't call me yours!" Snarled the Winchester.

"Oh, don't be modest! We were getting along just fine, Winchester, but now you've ruined my good mood," Lucifer sighed, snaking his hand into Sam's open wound, moving it around to feel all his entrails. Sam hollered in pain, growling loudly afterwards. 

"You see, I don't want to play Mister Bad Guy here, Sam. I just want to get to know you better." Lucifer yanked on Sam's ribcage, pulling it out of place. The hunter yelped once more, his hands shaking the chains tied around his limbs.

"And to do that, shouldn't we start on with what's really on the inside?" Lucifer grinned, ripping the Winchester's wound open more with his hand.  
Sam's screams and cries for it to stop echoed throughout the Cage.

~

Sam scaredly shook his head, snapping out of it just in time to hear his cell phone ring. Yes, finally. Dean called him.

"Hey," Sam said, the phone to his ear.

"Alright, the girl's brother said he saw her husband earlier and said he was ganged by demons," Dean replied.

"Well, uh, the woman just said that she saw her husband kill her family, but I just found out the husband was last seen before here at the Old Mill, in Lansing. Apparently, they just found evidence," Sam said, reviewing the website he'd been on.

"Meet me in 20," Dean said, hanging up afterwards.

Sam shoved his phone back in his pocket, turning up the music softly. He headed for Lansing down the North Carolinian mountains. 

 

Sam and Dean exited their vehicles, their cheap suits and phony F.B.I identity cards in hand. The brothers approached a police officer, who was writing down information in his little notepad. 

"Excuse me. Agent Goodman here, and my partner, Agent Lewis," Dean said, showing the officer his fake F.B.I badge. Sam nodded once as a greeting or something.

"'Kay, over here, agents," The officer led the two to the crime scene, where the husband had been found dead, hit by a truck, causing severe damage.

"He was pronounced dead over an hour ago, major injuries to his body in many different places." The officer sighed. "The poor guy who found him thought he had been dead longer because of the awful smell." 

Sam watched the paramedics carry the corpse into the ambulance. 

"What kind of smell?"

"Er, what was it?" The officer grumbled with his thick country accent, thinking for a few seconds. "He said somethin' like rotten eggs or, uh, sulfur. But, Agents, I wouldn't really get too into it. The man, he's kinda," The officer glanced at the witness. "Cray-zee."

Dean nodded. "Thanks, officer," He exchanged looks with his brother before they both headed to Baby.

Despite the younger Winchester's troubles earlier, that night wasn't as bad as Sam had expected. It was actually and surprisingly quite casual. Normal research, normal television shows, normal supper, normal brotherly hang-outs. Once Sam had dismissed himself to bed due to exhaustion, he found that he could not sleep. No matter how much effort he put into the thought of falling deeply asleep, he couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes with sweet thoughts. The only thing he could hear was Lucifer's voice echoing through every crack in his brain.

~

"Don't you think you've had maybe just a bit too much, Sammy? You look quite worn-out." Lucifer tilted his head, tapping his own chin. 

Sam's body was harshly torn apart, his internal organs spilling everywhere. Sam's large intestine was hanging out of his wound, his stomach and kidneys already on the floor, along with one lung and his bladder. In Hell, rather in the Cage, you could not die unless your heart had been demolished. Even if your brain or lungs were crushed, you'd be alive, but still in definate pain. 

"No," The hunter muttered, fighting through the smothering agony. "Don't stop." 

Lucifer raised a brow, smirking. "Aw, Little Sammy, all grown up now! Now you want more?"

"Shut up," Sam growled, shooting Lucifer an irritated glare.

The Devil hoffed. "I never knew you liked my torture so dearly," Lucifer smiled, and maybe for just a split second, it looked pitiful and sad.

It's not that Sam was a sadist to himself or anything. He absolutely despised the torture. He despised the harsh torment. He despised how long it felt. He despised his depressing, wanting thoughts of his big brother.  
Yet, he loved that smile. He loved that slurry tone. He loved that rising feeling in his chest he got when he met eyes with him. He loved every smart-ass remark he threw at him.

He loved Lucifer.

And when the Devil left, he'd be abandoned to sit alone in darkness to feel the after-pain of his torture. 

Lucifer approached the hunter, stroking Sam's cheek gently with a blood-caked hand. Then, he popped Sam's elbow inwards. The Winchester yipped in pain.

"Round eleven," Lucifer whispered softly. "Day three-hundred sixty two."

Sam didn't understand why he wasn't dead yet; His heart was already destroyed emotionally.

~

Sam clutched his shirt, where his heart was. It ached, longing for Lucifer's touch. He knew it was wrong. So terribly wrong. But he couldn't help the burning sensation that ate at his chest.

Sam held his breath, as he watched a familiar figure emerge from the darkness. He could hear a small chuckle escape from the figure's lips. The small amount of moonlight seemed to illuminate the same old, familiar sinister glint in his eyes.

"Miss me, Sammy?" 

Sam swallowed hard, choking back his painful tears that dared to fall at any second. 

"Please," Sam managed, softly adding a small phrase.

"No more."

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo, Darlings.This was fun to write and the moment I heard of Samifer, I fell instantly in love. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the, ehm, gory parts. I am taking suggestions!


End file.
